


And at the End...

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And at the end... truths are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And at the End...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



Olivia sat on the wooden pew, alone in the old Bond family chapel, as Kincade wandered off to see if he could find a first aid kit or something else to help with the injury she’d sustained. She’d almost told him not to bother; knew it was too late to do anything, but she let him go off, grateful for the few moments alone.

She closed her eyes.

James.

It was James she was worried about now, not herself.

Her heart had jumped into her throat when James’ childhood home had suddenly exploded, and gone up in flames, but somehow she’d known – felt – that James hadn’t been in the house, and was still alive.

Olivia’s head snapped up when she heard footsteps at the back of the chapel.

Praying it was James, she glanced over her shoulder, and felt her breath catch in her throat.

It wasn’t James.

Olivia carefully got to her feet, clutching at her hip, and turned to face her former agent as he slowly walked toward her, leaning against the pew for support.

“Of course. It had to be here. It had to be this way,” Silva murmured, glancing around. “Thank you.”

“I can’t find any…”

“Don’t!”

Olivia flinched when Silva fired off a shot into the stone wall next to the old gamekeeper’s head, and turned her head to watch Kincade slowly raise his hands in surrender.

“Please don’t!” Silva said, holding the gun on Kincade as he closed the distance between them, and stopped in front of her.

Olivia held herself rigidly as Tiago looked her over.

“You’re hurt,” he said, as he grabbed her hand. “You’re hurt.” He pulled her hand away from where she held her jacket against the wound on her hip, curling his fingers under hers as he leaned against her. “What have they done to you?” he asked stepping back, opening her jacket to look her over again. “What have they done?”

‘James!’ Her mind screamed for him when Silva slipped his fingers beneath her chin, and raised her head. He skimmed his fingers over her cheek, barely touching her skin as he lifted the gun to point it right between her eyes.

Olivia forced herself to hold Silva’s crazed gaze, as his hand shook, his body visibly shaking with the mania coursing through him, his finger twitching on the trigger. His lips curled into a nasty smile, and he gritted his teeth as he snarled, brushing the gun against her chin, and to her dismay, a whimper of fear escaped her.

‘James, where are you?’

Olivia’s eyes widened when Silva transferred the gun to his other hand, and reached down to grasp her left hand, then forced her to wrap her fingers around the handle of the gun, his large hand covering hers.

“Free both of us,” Silva told her hoarsely. “Free both of us.” He put his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her closer. “With the same bullet,” he said, cupping the back of her head as he leaned down and pressed his temple to hers, then brought the gun up to press against her left one. “Do it. Do it! Only you can do it. Do it!” he urged her, pushing the muzzle of the gun harder against her.

Olivia heard him take a deep breath, and felt his finger begin to exert pressure on hers which lay on the trigger of the gun.

Suddenly, Silva’s body tensed, and he cried out, arching back in pain. Their arms dropped, the gun falling from their hands to clatter on the floor.

Olivia stumbled back a step, then looked past Silva to see James standing in the chapel’s doorway, his chest heaving. Her own heart leapt in her chest. He was here. He was alive.

Silva slowly turned, and Olivia saw the reason for his agonized groaning.

In the middle of his back was Kincade’s dirk.

Silva growled at James as he began to walk, with slow, halting steps toward him until he fell to his knees just a couple feet away. 

Olivia watched James take a step forward, and then out of nowhere a shot rang out, and she saw James stagger backwards.

“James!” she gasped, and her eyes dropped to Silva as he released a mocking, wheezing laugh, and saw a second, smaller gun in his hand… smoking.

In the dim light of the chapel, Olivia watched James square his shoulders, then step in front of Silva, and stare down at him. “Last rat standing.” she heard him tell the Spaniard, then watched as Silva pitched forward to land on his face on the stone floor.

“007, what took you so long?” Olivia asked him when he stepped around the body, and began to walk toward her.

“Well, I got into some deep water,” James answered, then suddenly staggered. He brought his hand to his right side, and when he pulled it away, Olivia could see it was covered in blood.

“James…” She took a step toward him, and stumbled into his arms, her hip unable to hold her up any longer.

Together they dropped to their knees on the chapel floor, leaning heavily against each other.

Olivia felt James’ hand on her injured hip, and felt him clutch her closer. “I suppose it’s too late to make a run for it,” she stated wryly.

“I’m game if you are,” James quipped in return, then moaned and swayed against her. He leaned his forehead against hers, flexing his fingers against her wound. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had more important things to concern yourself with.”

“Nothing is more important to me than you,” he told her in a soft voice, then ducked his head to kiss her gently. “Nothing…”

“James…”

“I love you, Olivia.” he whispered against her lips.

“Oh my darling boy…” she breathed, her eyes welling with tears. She’d longed to hear those words from him for longer than she cared to admit.

They crumpled further, toppling over onto their sides. Olivia shifted, sliding up to cradle his head in her arms, resting her cheek against his head, as she reached down to press her hand against his wound in a futile hope to help stop the bleeding.

He groaned.

“Sorry. Sorry,” she apologized in a rush.

“No.” James shook his head. “I’m sorry. I should have done a better job protecting you.”

“You stopped Tiago. That was your job,” Olivia told him. “But you weren’t supposed to be shot in the process.”

“Neither were you.” James coughed, then groaned.

Olivia frowned at the blood that appeared on his lips, then closed her eyes when the room began to spin. She could feel herself slipping away, and knew she wouldn’t be alive too much longer.

“M…”

At his soft call of her name, and the flutter of his fingers against her cheek, she opened her eyes, and lifted her head to meet James’ foggy gaze. Her heart swelled at the emotion she could see swimming in his blue eyes, even as it began to break as she realized that he was fading as fast as she was.

“I was going to woo you.”

She blinked, and forced her attention back to the man in her arms. “What?”

“When they forced you to retire,” James struggled to get the words out, “I was going to court you.”

“Oh James…” 

“Marry me.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“James?”

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Olivia,” he told her, his hand shaking as he cupped her cheek. “Please… marry me.”

Olivia pulled in a shaky breath, and nodded. “Yes, James.” she whispered, and gave him a watery smile. “I will marry you.”

“Right now… before we die.”

“Yes.”

“Kincade?” James called out, then dissolved in a fit of coughing.

Olivia instinctively tightened her arms around him, her hand pressing harder against his wound when she felt a fresh rush of blood under her palm.

“Kincade?” James called out again, in a softer, breathless voice.

“Here, lad.”

“Will you be our witness?”

“I would be honoured,” Kincade told them in a solemn voice.

“Thank you, Mr. Kincade.” Olivia said to the older man, her eyes never leaving James’ face. She felt her heart clench again at how pale his face had become, and knew hers was just as bad. They needed to do this now… before it was too late. “How would you like to do this?”

“Short and sweet so we can get to the honeymoon,” James replied with a laugh, then began choking.

“Easy, James…” Olivia held him closer, biting her lip as more blood appeared around his lips. “Take it easy.”

He dropped his hand from her cheek to wipe at his mouth, then smiled up at her. “Olivia, my M… will you take me to be your husband?”

“Yes,” Olivia answered, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. “Will you take me to be your wife?”

“I will,” James replied, a small smile on his lips, his eyes filled with so much love it took her breath away. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek once more. “As head of MI6 would you like to do the honours?”

Olivia chuckled softly, wincing at the pain that shot through her. “Just shut up and kiss your wife, James.”

“With pleasure,” he murmured, gently tugging her head down.

It was a tender, loving kiss, and Olivia was reluctant to have it end, but the need to tell him before they both breathed their last was too strong. “I love you, James…”

Through the darkness clouding her vision, she watched a small smile touch his lips, even as she could see that his eyes had lost their focus, the light that had given them such life, fading with every slowing beat of his heart.

Her heart had slowed to match his.

“I did get one thing right…” Olivia whispered, lowering her mouth to James’ cool lips once again.

Olivia felt the life leave her husband’s body.

Her world went dark. 

A heartbeat later, Olivia’s lips parted from James’, and her head fell lifelessly to the chapel floor.

**~007~007~007~**

“I still can’t believe they’re gone.”

“Do you believe Mr. Kincade when he says they got married?”

“Yes. Perhaps not legally, but in the way that mattered, yes.”

“Evidently she wasn’t the only sentimental one.”

“No, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out tissues*
> 
> I can't explain where this came from, or why the urge to write it. It was just an idea that came to me... what if James had been shot also, and well... this is the result.


End file.
